


The Day Off

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Fondling, Fox Mulder Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder and Skinner finally get a day off together, but they each have different ideas on how to spend it.





	The Day Off

Fox Mulder stretched his lanky frame lazily as he awoke from sleep. He turned over laying an arm and a leg across his still sleeping lover, then he leaned up on his elbow to watch his beloved sleep. He noticed how the lines of life and age in his face softened in the throws of slumber. Mulder's fingers began to play in the tuff of hairs that rested on the massive chest. Soon the immobile form stirred and the chest took in a deep breath as its body began to awake from sleep. Sleepy chestnut eyes opened to look into relaxed hazel ones.

"Morning," Mulder uttered, giving his lover a glorious smile.

"Morning," Skinner smiled back, stretching beneath Mulder's arm and leg.

"I'm glad you're awake. Today is a special day," Mulder grinned, rubbing his hand across Skinner's chest.

Skinner gave him a quizzical expression.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten," Mulder said, leaning on his elbow next to Skinner.

Skinner watched his irate lover for a moment then said, "No, I haven't forgotten. Today's the day you clean the bathroom," he announced as a matter of fact.

Mulder sat all the way up and gave Skinner his best look of astonishment. "I don't believe you! That's not why today is special. Besides that would only make the day special to you, not me."

Skinner propped his head up on a pillow and folded his arms, giving Mulder a blank expression. "So then, what's so special about today?"

Mulder sighed loudly, closing his eyes and producing a nice pout. "Today is the day we..."

"We both decided to play hooky from work. Is that what you were going to say?" Skinner asked, smiling.

"Yes. So you knew. Don't you think that would make today special?" Mulder asked, still pouting and looking adorable.

"Of course I do, " he said grabbing his lover into his arms, "I was just yanking your chain, that's all."

Mulder crawled towards his lover and both men devoured each other’s mouths, not concerned at all about morning breath. When the kiss broke, Mulder laid his body on top his Skinner's-- their semi-hard cocks lying nicely on top of one another. Mulder folded his arms on Skinner's chest and rested his chin on them as he looked up at his lover. Skinner looked down at his lover's face as he caressed the smooth skin on his back.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mulder asked, eagerly.

Skinner tilted his head, as if thinking about it. "I don't know, but I'm sure you've got some ideas."

"Well, I do have one thing I'd like to do and we wouldn't even have to leave the bedroom," Mulder suggested, bending his head to plant a tiny kiss on Skinner's chest.

Skinner bent down to kiss the silky hair on his lover's head. "Fox, as much as I know that you would like to spend the entire day in bed-- and I would too-- there are things we need to get done around here. It isn't everyday we both have a day off."

"That's precisely why we should just lie in bed all day. We don't get the chance very often," Mulder said, grinding his hips into Skinner. Skinner felt the exquisite friction their cocks were making. He knew what Mulder was trying to do and if he didn't stop it, they would never get out of bed or the bedroom.

Skinner sat all the way up, causing Mulder to roll off him. Mulder fell on his back and gave his lover a stupefied look. He watched as Skinner got out of bed and padded naked into the bathroom.

Mulder sat up, crossing his legs on the bed. "I knew it, I just knew it!" he exclaimed, jumping from the bed. He stood at the closed bathroom door, speaking to his lover through it.

"I knew you'd want to do some fuckin' house chores on our day off! You are so God damned boring!" Mulder yelled at the door. Suddenly the door opened and he was face to face with his lover, who didn't look too happy. Mulder back up a little, swallowing hard.

Skinner walked out of the bathroom, folding his arms. "So, you think I'm boring, do you?"

Mulder's eyes grew wide. "Um...I didn't really mean it, I was just..."

"You were just telling me how boring I am because I refuse to waste an entire day fucking," he finished, glaring.

Mulder frowned and walked a little closer to Skinner, getting in his face: "Waste an entire day? That's what you think you'd be doing if we fucked all day? Fucking me would be a waste of time?"

Skinner knew he had said the wrong thing. Mulder was very upset and hurt by his words. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He did consider this day special because they would be together. They just had different ideas on how they would spend it. Skinner raised his hand towards Mulder's face, but Mulder moved back out of reach.

"Fox, please, that's not what I meant. Making love to you wouldn't be a waste of time. I just thought since we had the time we would get a few things done. We wouldn't do it for the whole day, just part of it. A small part," Skinner said, trying to convince his lover of his intent.

Mulder stood watching Skinner. He didn't want to forgive him just yet. He went to sit on the bed. "So, what exactly is it that needs to get done today?" he asked, annoyed.

Skinner glanced at the clock on the nightstand as he walked over to stand in front of Mulder.

"Well, it's already 9:06 AM. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast then we can make plans."

Mulder shrugged then got up to pad into the bathroom. When he had finished peeing, he went back into the bedroom and noticed Skinner was gone. He then decided to get dressed and go down to the kitchen. 

Once he got there, he saw his lover making breakfast... completely naked. Mulder watched as Skinner moved about the kitchen, his cock swaying with every motion. Mulder leaned against the doorsill, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"I think you forgot something," Mulder announced, chuckling.

"And what might that be?" Skinner asked, not looking at him.

"Um...some clothes?"

"Oh, I didn't forget them. I've chosen not to wear any today. I figured since today is a special day, we should do something special. Are you with me?" Skinner asked, standing much to close too the stove, considering his state of undress.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mulder said, a little apprehensively.

"Good, then get your clothes off," he said, glancing at Mulder.

Mulder shrugged, lifting his T-shirt over his head, then pushing his sweats down his legs and off his feet. There wasn't any underwear to take off. He laid his clothes over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, then stood in the kitchen completely naked-- feeling somewhat stupid. Mulder actually found himself blushing.

"The waffles are ready. Can you get the juice from the frig?" Skinner asked, laying two waffles on a plate and placing it on the table.

Mulder padded over to the frig. He opened the door and immediately felt the cold air on his naked body. He quickly grabbed the container of OJ and shut the door. He carried the juice to the table and sat down, taking in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" Skinner asked, placing juice glasses on the table.

Mulder looked up, sheepishly. "The seat's kinda' cold."

Skinner chuckled and sat down himself on the wooden chair. "It's not so bad."

Both men sat eating their breakfast in companionable silence, until Skinner asked, "Fox, would you pour us some coffee, please?"

Mulder looked at the hot coffee pot on the brewing stand, then at the mugs on the table-- then he looked at his lover. Did he really want him to risk getting the hot coffee pot and pouring hot coffee in their mugs? Naked? Mulder sat just staring at his mug, which suddenly looked extremely small.

"Fox, is there something wrong?"

Mulder's eyes jerked away from the mug and up to his lover's face. "No, nothing's wrong," he said, getting up from the table. Once he reached the stove, he took a deep breath and reached for the scalding pot. Once he lifted it, he held it for a while until his hand stopped shaking, then taking another deep breath, he slowly carried it to the table. He placed his steps carefully, holding his breath as he went.

Skinner sat watching his nervous lover with an amused expression. Mulder was making his way towards the table, carefully holding the pot far away from his unclothed body. Once he reached the table, he paused, just holding the pot in the air-- his arm shaking from the effort. Skinner lifted his mug towards the pot.

"No Walter! Please, put the mug back down on the table! Please," Mulder implored, nervously.

Skinner obeyed, putting down his mug, then he leaned his head on his hand to watch what would happen next. Mulder slowly lowered the pot towards Skinner's mug. Once he got it at the brim, he tilted the pot so the hot liquid could flow out and into the mug. Again holding his breath, he watched as the coffee poured out and began to fill the mug. When it reached close to the brim, Mulder leveled the pot stopping the flow. He let out a small sigh of relief, then moved the pot to his mug. Once again, he tilted it and allowed the hot brew to pour into the mug. This time as he did it, his arm began to shake. So much so that as the hot liquid rose in the mug, Mulder couldn't level the pot in time to stop it. Hot scalding coffee flowed over the edge of the mug and onto the table. Skinner immediately jumped up and Mulder moved away from the table.

Mulder placed the pot back on the brewing stand and ran to get some paper towels. After sopping up the coffee, Mulder glanced at his lover:

"Sorry."

Skinner walked over to Mulder, placing an arm around his shoulders: "It's okay, Fox. I knew it might be a little perilous for you. You did good," he said, patting him on the back, then on the ass. Both men drank their coffee taking great care not to spill any on themselves. 

After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed and put away, Mulder leaned back on the counter.

"So, what's next?"

Skinner gave his lover a feral grin then moved to stand in front of his very naked subordinate. He wrapped his arms around him while Mulder didn't move an inch.

"So, I guess this means you want to fool around?" Mulder asked smugly.

"Yeah, why not? We've got time. Besides, you look damn good, baby!" Skinner growled, nuzzling on Mulder's neck.

Mulder gave him a bored expression, still not reacting to Skinner's advances.

"Well, I think we should get to those chores you spoke about, don't you?" Mulder said, pushing Skinner back so he could get by him.

Skinner fell back with a dazed look on his face. Was Fox Mulder actually rejecting his advances? Mulder stomped past Skinner and was just about to pad out the kitchen when an arm reached out and grabbed him.

"Fox, get you ass back here! You're acting like a child!"

"Let me go! You'd rather do house work today, so let's do it!" Mulder shouted, pulling his arm from Skinner. 

Skinner grabbed his arm again, trying to prevent him from leaving the kitchen. At that point, Mulder wrenched his arm out of Skinner's grasp, then turned and pushed him back, causing him to fall against the refrigerator. Skinner was determined to not let his lover get his way, so he chased behind him, then wrapped both arms around Mulder's body and dragged him back into the kitchen. Mulder fought back, kicking his legs wildly as they went. Once they got back into the kitchen, one of Mulder's feet managed to reach the top of the counter, kicking the food processor and knocking it to the floor.

"Fox, you need to calm the hell down and stop acting like an out of control brat!" Skinner yelled, as he continued to try to get his lover under control.

Mulder continued to struggle against the restaints of Skinner's arms: "I'm not going to fucking calm down unless you let me go!" Mulder was shouting loud enough for the entire neighbor to here.

"Okay, but if I let you go, you're going to have to promise me that you're not going to leave the kitchen. You'll stay so we can talk this out," Skinner said, as calmly as he could with Mulder still struggling.

"There's nothing to talk about-- so no, I'm not promising you anything!" Mulder continued to shout and shouted the word *anything* louder.

Wow, apparently Mulder was really upset about this. In the 7 years of their relationship, Skinner was used to Mulder's various mood swings. Mostly he would get moody and sullen, needing some time to himself-- so Skinner would let him be. Usually in a few days, he would have gotten over it and be back to his old wise cracking, pain in the ass, lovable self. Then there were times when he'd get really angry about things. Most of the time, Skinner was able to talk him down, but on the rare occasion, his anger would cause them to have a physical altercation. It was mostly from Skinner trying to get him under control or to prevent him from walking away. During these times, it became a battle of the wills. Mulder refused to give in to Skinner, so he would continue to fight him and it was up to Skinner to be creative in dealing with him and the situation.

"So, if I let you go, you're saying that you're not going to stay in the kitchen so we can have a rational discussion," Skinner said clarifying the situation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Mulder hissed.

"Okay, then I just won't let you go," Skinner said simply, as he dragged his stubborn lover out of the kitchen.

Mulder's enraged expression suddenly turned into puzzlement. He knew Skinner didn't want him to leave the kitchen, but here he was dragging him out of the kitchen to who knows where. This momentary quantry caused Mulder to stop fighting and allow Skinner to move him to the other location without much trouble.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"Into the den."

"What for?"

"You'll find out," Skinner said, as they entered the den. Skinner noticed that Mulder wasn't struggling anymore. He wasn't sure why-- maybe it was the fact that he wasn't sure what was about to happen, but Skinner decided to still hold on to him. He removed his arms from around Mulder's body and held onto his arm with one hand, while he pulled open the desk drawer with the other. Mulder stood still watching ever move Skinner made and saw what he had taken out of the drawer.

"Handcuffs? What are you going to do, arrest me?" Mulder smirked, as Skinner slapped a cuff on the wrist of the arm he was holding.

"No, I'm not arresting you. I'm just forcing you to stay put," Skinner said, as he pushed Mulder to his knees near the heavy oak desk and proceeded to attach the other cuff around one of its legs.

Immediately, Mulder began to violently pull on the cuffs and yell every curse word that he knew. Skinner stood and watched his irrate lover with his arms akimbo for a while, then turned, walked out of the den and closed the door. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom, he could hear Mulder still yelling. He figured if he left him in their alone long enough, he'd hopefully calm down enough for them to have a rational conversation-- but then this was Fox Mulder he was talking about.

After about 45 minutes had passed, Skinner decided it was time to pay a visit to his incarcerated lover. He had thought about getting dressed, but he decided to remain unclothed-- after all, it was still their special day and he was getting used to parading around the house naked. When he got closer to the door, he noticed it was quiet-- no sound from inside. He opened the door and first peeked his head inside, to see Mulder sitting with his arm on his bended knee and his forehead resting on his arm. Skinner opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Mulder didn't stir or look in his direction. Since the chairs and the couch in the den were all leather and Skinner was naked, he decided to bring a towel to sit on so his butt wouldn't stick to the leather.

Skinner sat watching his now very calm lover and noticed the red bruising on his wrist, where he was pulling hard on the cuff. He knew he had to choose his words carefully, so's not to cause Mulder to go into another rage. After sighing loudly, he began to speak, "Fox, I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I needed you to calm down, so we could talk." 

No response. No movement.

Skinner sighed again, then continued, "I know that you were upset when I decided that I wanted to fool around before we started the chores-- especially since I was the one who wanted to do the chores first." Skinner kept his eyes on Mulder for any signs of a response to what he was saying, but-- nothing, so he kept going.

"But when I turned around after I finished the dishes and saw you leaning against the counter in all your naked glory...my penis just took over. I had to have you right then and there." 

Still nothing. Skinner knew he had to take a chance and say something that would stir him up a little, or else they might be here all day.

"Ya' know Fox, you could have just went with the flow and not be so ridget about what we did today. After all, it is supposed to be our day off, our special day together." 

Suddenly, Skinner saw signs of life from his lover. 'Oh boy, here it comes', Skinner thought. Mulder's head slowly lifted and his eyes looked directly into his lovers. As brown eyes met hazel, Skinner tried to read the hazel ones. Mulder's expression wasn't angry, but sorrowful-- almost tearful. 

Before speaking, Mulder let out a shaky breath and wet his lips: "You're right Walter. I was being an out of control brat. I shouldn't have reacted that way when you wanted to change things up. I was just pissed because when I wanted to stay in bed all day and fool around, you were against it, so when you wanted to suddenly fool around I decided that I had to be against it. Pretty childish, huh?" Mulder finished with a pitiful smile.

Skinner got up from the chair and knelt beside his lover: "Fox, I totally understand the way you felt. You were hurt when I abandoned your idea and you wanted to hurt me back by dismissing mine," Skinner explained, while his fingers caressed a stubbled cheek.

Mulder took those fingers and brought them to his lips for a tender kiss: "But that was wrong of me Walter and I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Mulder asked with soleful eyes that Skinner could never resist.

"Don't I always," Skinner answered, then leaned down to capture his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. Mulder raised his arms up to embrace Skinner and realized that one of his hands was still cuffed to the leg of the desk. He broke the kiss to announce his problem:

"Um...sorry to interrupt this amazing kiss, but I think you forgot something," Mulder said, shaking the cuff against the desk leg.

"Oh...sorry about that babe. Hold on." Skinner jumped up and ran over to the desk drawer to get the key. He seemed to search and search deep inside the draw and still didn't produce the key. Mulder was getting nervous.

"Walter, don't tell me you can't find the key."

"It's in here somewhere," Skinner said, as he frantically continued to search the drawer for the key.

"Are you sure you put it in there? If I remember correctly, the last time we played with these cuffs, we were in the bedroom. I'm not sure how they ended up down here in the den."

Skinner suddenly stopped looking in the draw, as a thought dawned on him. "I remember now. We were playing with them in the bedroom, but we came downstairs and ended up in the den-- don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. We had cuffed each other in the bedroom, but you forgot that you were baking something in the oven, so we had to come down to the kitchen to make sure it wasn't burning. Since you needed to keep an eye on it, we decided to go into the den to continue our sex play," Mulder recalled.

"Yeah, and after I locked the cuffs, I must have put the key into the pocket of my sweat pants. After we were done, I put my pants back on, then took out the key to unlock the cuffs and must have put it back in the pocket," Skinner realized, as he moved towards the door.

"So the key is in the pocket of a pair of your sweats. It's been a while since we used these cuffs. Haven't you washed those sweats since then?" Mulder asked somewhat worried.

"Probably, but the key should still be in the pocket. I'll go look in the pocket of all my sweats. I'll be right back," Skinner said, running from the room.

Mulder sighed loudly and resumed the position he had when Skinner first came into the room. After looking into every pocket of every pair of sweats he owned, Skinner still didn't find the key. He didn't know how he was going to be able to face Mulder with this news, then suddenly it dawned on him. There was one more pair of sweats that he didn't search through. He always kept a pair in his gym bag that he kept in the car, so he hurriedly threw on some sweats, a shirt and ran out to his car-- which was parked in the driveway. He popped opened the trunk, grabbed his gym bag and pulled out his sweats. After digging in one pocket and finding it empty, Skinner said a prayer that he'd find it in the second one and his prayer was answered. Skinner pulled out the key, slammed the trunk shut and immediately ran back into the house and to the den.

Mulder looked up when he entered, "It's about time."

"So sorry babe. I almost thought I wouldn't find it, then I looked in the pocket of the pair I keep in my gym bag and there it was," Skinner said, as he knelt down unlocking his captive lover from his bondage and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around his naked, penitent lover and held him tight. When the embrace was over, Mulder backed away slightly to rub his sore wrist.

"How's your wrist?" Skinner asked, taking Mulder's wrist and examining it.

"It's fine, just rubbing out the soreness," Mulder admitted, continuing to rub it.

"You want me to put some of that pain ointment on it?"

"Nah. I don't think I need that. It's fine," Mulder said, letting his wrist drop to his side to signify that there was no need to discuss it any further.

Skinner watched his lover for a while in order to gage his mood now. Mulder noticed that he was under scrutiny and suddenly felt very naked and exposed, especially since now Skinner was dressed. He placed his hands infront of his genitals, selfconsiencely, which Skinner didn't miss. Skinner began to remove his clothes and place them on one of the chairs in the den. Afterwards, he glanced at Mulder who was watching him closely.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Skinner asked enthusiastically, as he padded out of the den, with Mulder following behind him.

"Well, since the day's ruined, I guess we should get to those chores," Mulder said, sadly.

Skinner stopped in his tracks almost causing Mulder to bump into his back: "What do you mean *since the day's ruined*?"

"Well, we wasted most of the day dealing with me, so now's there only enough time to do the chores." Mulder explained, producing an adorable pout.

Skinner glanced at the hallway clock and saw that it was 11:21 AM. He had been dealing with Mulder for about 2 hours. Even though they did waste valuable time today, the day was still young enough to get some chores done and move on the *other* things. 

"Not true. It's only 11:21. We still have plenty of time to do some chores and get in some *special* time," Skinner said with a wink.

Mulder was still feeling melanchony. The wind had been knocked out of his sails. He pretty much didn't care what they did today. Skinner noticed that Mulder was quickly falling into one of his sullen moods. He had to do something to get his spark back.

"I tell ya' what Fox, since we are starting our special day a little later than planned, why don't we just do one chore and leave the rest for another day when we have off?"

Mulder just shrugged. Skinner narrowed his eyes at his lover, then he continued padding towards the garage, with Mulder following behind. When they got to the garage door, Skinner noticed that Mulder had held back.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we actually going to work in the garage naked?"

"Yeah-- the door's closed, no one will be able to see us," Skinner informed him, as he opened the door, then held it for his lover. "Besides," he continued, "we won't be in here long. We just need some things."

Mulder glanced at Skinner, then shrugged and padded pass him to go into the garage. Once there, Skinner found an empty box and gave it to Mulder. While he held the box, Skinner began to fill it with the items they needed: a knife, an old toothbrush, WD-40, paint thinner, 409 spray cleaner, a rag, carpet cleaner and a roll of paper towels.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Mulder asked.

Skinner grabbed the vaccuum then headed for the door. "Well, I would like to unstick that window in the dining room and clean that stain on the living room rug."

"I thought you said that we only were going to do one chore?" Mulder asked, frowning and pouting. 

"I know, but it won't take that long. Come on. Let's get to it," Skinner said, walking pass Mulder and back into the house, with Mulder close behind carrying the box of supplies.

Skinner headed for the dining room first to take care of the window. He told Mulder to put the box of supplies on the table. Skinner then took out the WD-40 and began to spray it on the channels of the window, then turned to Mulder:

"Fox, could you hand me the knife from the box?"

Mulder searched in the box and found the knife, then handed it to Skinner. He watched as Skinner began to run the knife along the window. When he was done, he pushed the window up, opening it. Looking back at his lover, Skinner then asked for the paint thinner and the toothbrush. Mulder got the items and handed them to Skinner and watched as he applied the thinner to the brush and began to clean the moving parts of the window. After that, he used 409 and a rag to wipe off the unwanted paint.

"Okay, that's done, now on to the last chore," Skinner announced, as he put the items back in the boxes and picked up his box, "Let's move to the living room and take care of that stain."

Skinner picked up the vaccuum and headed towards the living room, then asked, "Mulder, can you grab the carpet cleaner from the box?" Mulder took the cleaner out and silently followed him into the living room. 

Skinner noticed how unusually quiet Mulder was being. He knew his lover wasn't exactly thrilled about doing this, but he usually wouldn't be in this kind of mood either. He decided to ask him what was on his mind. After they both arrived in the living room, Skinner turned to Mulder:

"Fox, why are you being so uncharacteristically quiet?"

Mulder just shrugged and hung is head.

Skinner walked closer to his lover: "Come on, talk to me babe. Tell me what's wrong. I know you're not happy about doing chores on our day off. Is that what's wrong?"

Mulder raised his head: "I really don't see why we have to waste our day off doing all this."

Skinner stood watching his unhappy lover for a moment, then he tenderly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Skinner tried to explain-- again-- why they had to take care of these things today.

"Mulder, these things have to get done. Both you and I are busy and the only time we can do them is on our day off. It won't take that long, if you stop whining about it and just get it done," Skinner said, growing annoyed at Mulder's attitude.

"Fine!" Mulder exclaimed, then grabbed the carpet cleaner and began to spray it on the stain. Skinner watched as the stain began to foam up. "The instructions said that you should let it dry for about an hour, because vaccuuming it," Mulder informed, as he put the carpet cleaner back in the box, then stood glaring at his lover.

Skinner narrowed his eyes at Mulder. He was obviously still in a pissy mood. Skinner knew just what to do to get him out of it. He slowly padded over to his lover, then quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. Mulder kept his arms hanging down, as Skinner grasped the sides of his head. He then began to kiss his lover and kiss him hard. Mulder brought his arms up and wrapped them around Skinner's back, then let his hands slide down to the firm globes. While Skinner was kissing him passionately, Mulder was caressing and squeezing his ass. Their cocks were quickly becoming hard trapped between their bodies.

"Let's take this up to the bedroom," Mulder rasped, taking Skinner by the hand and pulling him out of the living room. Skinner pulled him back, not budging.

"What? Let's go," he said, trying to pull his large lover without success.

"We have something to take care of first," Skinner said, pulling Mulder towards the kitchen.

Once they reached the kitchen, Mulder was looking at his lover with wide confused eyes. 

"Walter, what are you doing?"

"We still need to address what happened here," Skinner said, glancing down at the broken processor that was lying on the floor.

"What are you taking about? The food processor fell on the floor, no biggie. I'll just pick it up." Mulder bent to pick up the food processor and Skinner grabbed him by the back of the neck stopping him.

"You can pick it up later. I want you over the table," Skinner ordered, pushing Mulder on the table, with his hands behind his back and holding him down.

"Hey!" Mulder exclaimed, as he tried to get up: "Why do you want me over the table? You gonna' fuck me here?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"No, not exactly," Skinner answered, caressing Mulder's butt.

"W-what are you going to do?" he asked, in a shaky voice.

"Well, I was really unhappy with your behavior this morning. You were acting like a spoiled brat, who was having a tantrum and because of your tantrum you broke my food processor. I believe you should be punished for your actions," Skinner explained in his best A.D. voice.

"Oh Shit! Walter, you can't be serious! You're not going to spank me! This is ridiculous! I'm a grown man!" Mulder shouted, kicking his legs.

"You sure didn't act like a grown man. Your behavior broke a very expensive food processor. I used it almost every day and you know how I love to cook." 

"Walter, I'll pay for it! I'll buy you another one! Please, let me up!" Mulder continued to struggle, but Skinner held his wrists firm against his back.

"Oh you will buy me another one, but first I think you need a good old fashioned spanking to make sure something like this will never happen again." Skinner reached over and grabbed a metal spatula from the wall rack. Mulder looked over his shoulder and saw what Skinner was holding.

"Walter, don't do this! It wasn't all my fault! You were the one who grabbed me causing my foot to knock over the processor!" Mulder continued to try and plead his case.

"I was trying to get you not to leave the kitchen. When I grabbed you, you should have just stopped and settled down, instead of fighting me the way you did," Skinner explained, tapping the spatula on Mulder's bare ass.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it ever again! I promise! Please don't do this!"

"Too late Fox. I think you've had this coming for quite some time. This is for all those times you were insubordinate in the office, disobeying my direct orders and just being a pain in my ass." With that said, Skinner raised the spatula and brought it down hard on Mulder's right buttock.

"Owwww! Walter, that fuckin' hurts!" Mulder yelled, kicking his legs.

"Good!" Skinner said, smacking the other cheek hard.

"Shit! Okay Walter, I've learned my lesson. You can stop now."

"Oh, this is far from over," Skinner announced as he began to smack Mulder's cheeks in a steady rhythm, from one to the other.

"Ahhhh! Please, this really hurts! Please stop!" Mulder implored.

Skinner continued to alter the color of Mulder's ass cheeks. The once pink globes were turning a nice shade of red. Mulder continued to scream and struggle to get up. Suddenly, Skinner stopped and threw the spatula into the sink.

"Thank God!" Mulder exclaimed, believing his torture had finally come to an end. He tried to lift himself up, but Skinner's hand kept him in place. The next thing Mulder felt was a large hand rubbing his sore, hot flesh.

"Walter, that hurts."

"You haven't felt anything yet." With that, Skinner began to smack Mulder's ass hard, with his bare hand.

"Owwww, shit! Walter, please, no more!" Mulder tried again to get up and this time he almost made it. Skinner continued to hold Mulder's wrist behind his back, but decided to lean his forearm on his back as well, while his free hand made his ass hotter and redder. Now Mulder began to wail in earnest as Skinner's hand when from one cheek to the other, over and over again. Finally he stopped and gently rubbed his hand over the toasty buns. Hot enough, he thought to himself. Skinner leaned up off Mulder's back as he just laid there continuing to sob miserably.

Skinner stood watching his pitiful lover and thought maybe he’d gone too far. He placed a gentle hand on Mulder's back and patted it.

"There, there Fox, it's all over now. Come on, let me help you up." Skinner gently grasped Mulder's arm and helped him to stand. Once he was up, Skinner stood back to give the younger man some time to get himself together.

Mulder's hands immediately when to his burning buttocks, trying to rub out some of the fire. He only removed a hand long enough to wipe away tears and snot from his face. He kept his head down, too embarrassed to look his lover in the eye.

"I thought you loved me," Mulder sniffled and pouted.

"Fox, you know I do," Skinner said, moving towards Mulder, only to have him back away.

"Then how could you beat me like that?" Mulder asked, lifting his eyes a little then lowering them again.

"Fox, I didn't beat you. I punished you for your behavior."

"I don't see the difference," Mulder said, continuing to rub his sore behind.

"Well, there is a difference, a big difference. I felt you needed to be disciplined for what you did. I did it because I love you and I don't want you to act that way ever again," Skinner explained, trying to get close to his young lover, but Mulder was still moving away.

"You're not my father! I don't think you have the right to treat me like that!" Mulder yelled, finally looking directly at Skinner.

"You're right, Fox. I didn't have the right to do what I did to you, but as someone who loves and cares about you-- I felt I was entitled to make sure you behaved properly. If that meant spanking your butt to make sure it happened, then so be it."

"And I don't get a say-so in this?"

"Well, yes you do, but I'm not sure if you know what's best for you. If I left this situation up to you, I'm not sure you would allow it."

"I sure as hell wouldn't allow it! Why would anyone in their right mind allow someone to spank them?" Mulder asked, picking up the spatula from the sink and throwing it back in.

Skinner got as close as Mulder would allow: "Because that person would know he was being spanked because he had someone who cared enough about him to do it. He had someone who loved and wanted to protect him from himself. He had someone who loved him so much he would test the boundaries of their love by doing something so unconventional but very necessary."

The two men stood in front of one another. Mulder was looking at his lover with wide, astonished eyes. He was trying to process all that Skinner had just said. He was being told this spanking was a testament of the love Skinner felt for him. He wanted to show him the error of his ways and keep him on the straight and narrow. Mulder's father used to beat him saying it was for his own good. At the time, Mulder never believed it was, but now strangely enough he could see it. Maybe it was because he knew Skinner loved him; he was never that sure about his father. He didn't truly believe Skinner would ever hurt him intentionally. There must’ve been a very good reason for Skinner to feel he needed to do this to him.

"You say you s-spanked me because of my bad behavior and you wanted me to change and not do it again...and you wouldn't have done it if you didn't love me?" Mulder said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Fox that's right. If I didn't love or care about you I would let you behave any way you wanted to, even if I knew you were harming yourself in the process."

Mulder looked away and when he looked up again, with fresh tears in his eyes: "No one has ever done anything like that for me. No one has ever cared enough about me."

"I do, Fox. I love you and I care about you. I always will. As long as I'm around, I will never let you get away with anything you shouldn't."

Mulder lowered his head again and his shoulders began to shake with anguish. Skinner opened his arms: "Come here, babe," he commanded in a tender voice. Mulder slowly moved towards Skinner and fell into his welcoming embrace. Skinner placed Mulder's head on his shoulder and caressed the back of his head as Mulder began to sob more.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby. I'm here for you. Everything will be okay."

Mulder cried it all out on his lover's shoulder then raised his head: "I'm sorry I got out of control and broke the food processor," Mulder said, wiping the snot from his nose.

"I know you are. All is forgiven now," Skinner said, taking his lover's head in his hands. He looked into Mulder's eyes: "Fox, I want you to know I wouldn't have done what I did to you if I didn't love you. It's important that you understand that."

"I understand Walter, but..." Mulder couldn't finish his statement. Skinner held his head firmly, preventing him from looking away.

"But what? Tell me Fox," Skinner insisted.

"Will you be doing that to me again?" Mulder asked timidly, looking into Skinner's eyes.

Skinner let go of his head and wrapped his arm around the back of Mulder's neck: "Do you plan on behaving badly again?"

Mulder just shrugged.

Skinner pulled Mulder forward with his head still locked within his arm: "I asked you a question."

"I don't know Walter! Please, let me go!" Mulder yelled, grabbing the arm that was locked around his neck.

Skinner was now playfully tugging Mulder around the kitchen in the headlock.

"What if I don't wanna' let you go, huh? You gonna' break something else?" he said, pulling Mulder down towards the floor.

"No, I won't break anything else! I promise!" Mulder continued to yell as he let Skinner wrestle him to the floor. Once down, Skinner released Mulder's head and stood over him.

Mulder sat on the hard tile floor for a second before he remembered his still tender bottom. He hissed then rolled onto his hands and knees. Skinner got down on the floor behind him and gently rubbed his lover's warm globes. Mulder bent his head and closed his eyes from the wonderful sensation.

"That's good!" Mulder moaned.

"Is it, baby? I want you to feel good now. Real good. You wanna' feel real good?" Skinner asked, nuzzling Mulder's neck and shoulders with tiny kisses.

"Mmmm, yeah. I wanna' feel good," Mulder continued to moan as his head turned to find Skinner's lips.

"Do you want me to fuck this hot ass?" Skinner asked, still rubbing and caressing Mulder's tender cheeks.

"Yes. Please," Mulder whispered.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Skinner commanded as he slid a finger down Mulder's butt crack.

"I w-want you to fuck me. Please!"

"Oh, you're such a good polite boy, aren't you?" Skinner asked, placing his finger in his mouth, then pushing it into the puckered hole.

"Yeeesss," Mulder groaned.

"This ass isn't going to get anymore spankings today, my good little boy. Instead it's going to get fucked," Skinner growled.

"Yes, please! Fuck me! Now Walter, please!" Mulder pleaded, pushing his ass back on Skinner's finger. Skinner pulled out his finger and slapped Mulder's awaiting ass.

"I'm getting some lube. Just hold on," Skinner said as he got up and pulled open a cabinet. He took out a bottle of olive oil and poured some on his fingers. Mulder looked back to see what Skinner was doing:

"Olive oil?"

"It's the next best thing-- or would you rather me go all the way upstairs to get the Astro-Glide from the nightstand in the bedroom?"

"No, no, olive oil would be fine," Mulder said, leaning down on his elbows to allow his ass cheeks to spread wider.

"That's what I thought." Skinner then pushed two fingers into Mulder's ass. After a few seconds, he pulled out then added a third, twisting and turning them inside his lover. Mulder was gyrating his ass and groaning.

"Walter, your cock, please!"

Skinner removed his fingers and rubbed some olive oil on his cock, then he positioned his stiffened cock at Mulder's opening. After that, Skinner placed his hands on Mulder's ass and gently pulled the cheeks apart with his thumbs. Slowly, Skinner slid into his lover's ass, sliding all the way in. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity to Mulder.

"Walter, please fuck me!"

Skinner pulled all the way out and before Mulder could complain again, he slammed back into him. He grabbed Mulder's hips and pulled him back against his groin, then held onto his hips and began to thrust in and out of Mulder's ass fiercely. Mulder's head was moving from side to side and he was grunting loudly. Skinner grabbed a hand full of Mulder's hair, pulling it a bit as he thrusted. Mulder lifted his head and bit his bottom lip. He could feel Skinner's balls slapping the underside of this penis with every thrust.

"Mmm, I like the way your balls are slapping me," Mulder managed to rasp out.

Skinner was no longer able to form complete sentences to respond. He just grunted as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Mulder's cock was fully erect beneath him and he craved to touch it, but he knew if he tried he would lose his balance and fall on his face.

"Walter, my cock...please...touch it."

Without missing a thrust, Skinner removed his right hand from Mulder's hip and grabbed Mulder's erection. Mulder immediately began to hump into Skinner's hand. It only took a few thrusts before Mulder's cock exploded into his hand. Skinner pumped it until he was sure his cock was drained, then he returned to pounding into his now sated lover. Skinner could feel his orgasm rising within him. He continued to fuck Mulder until his climax finally arrived. He came hard into Mulder's ass, then slid out falling backwards on the floor, exhausted. Mulder collapsed too, stretching out on the floor and onto his own semen. He was so spent-- he didn't care.

After a few moments of breathing hard, Mulder sat up as best he could, turning his body on the side so he wouldn't be lying on his sore ass, which was sore not just from the spanking now.

"That was fucking amazing!" Mulder exclaimed, getting on his hands and knees again to crawl towards his lover.

Skinner reached out for Mulder once he was close and caressed the side of his face.

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Skinner grinned.

"Pretty good? Damn, it was more than pretty good. You haven't fucked me that hard in quite a while," Mulder admitted, laying his head on Skinner's sweaty chest.

"I guess the temptation of fucking this hot little ass of your's was too much for me to bare," Skinner confessed, rubbing said ass. "I can't believe it-- it's still warm."

"Well, you did a pretty good of warming it up with that fuckin' spatula."

"Not to mention the job my hand did," he said, still massaging the heated globes.

Mulder snorted and leaned up to kiss Skinner. Both men kissed passionately for a few seconds then Mulder withdrew:

"Walter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you...um...enjoy spanking me?" Mulder asked, with embarrassment.

"You mean did I get hard while I was spanking you?"

"Well, yeah, did you?"

Skinner looked down in the face of his inquisitive lover and planted another kiss on the pouty lips before he answered, "No, no I didn't get hard. I didn't enjoy it at all. Fox, it was meant to correct, not arouse."

"Thank God," Mulder said, lowering himself back down on Skinner's chest.

Skinner caressed the silky hair: "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm just glad to hear you didn't get off on it, that's all."

"Why, because you're afraid I may add this to our sex play?"

Mulder looked up at Skinner: "I wouldn't put it past you." After thinking some more, Mulder said, "You really didn't like doing it, right?"

"Well..."

Mulder got up onto his knees: "Walter, don't play with me! You wouldn't think of spanking me for your pleasure, would you?!" Mulder's eyes were wide.

Skinner raised his eyebrows.

"Walter, tell me you won't! Tell me Walter!" Mulder yelled, grabbing Skinner's face.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I won't spank you for my pleasure. I was only fooling with ya'," Skinner said, chuckling.

Mulder released his face: "Not funny, Walter. That spanking really hurt."

"Besides," Skinner continued, "I would never add spanking into our sex play unless I got your full permission first."

"Well, don't count on that ever happening. I wouldn't want to go through that ever again," Mulder said, getting up from the floor and moving towards the frig: "I'm getting a beer. You want one?"

Skinner rose from the floor also: "Yeah." He caught the can that Mulder threw the can at him.

"If you don't ever want it to happen again, you'd better start behaving yourself," Skinner warned, leaning back on the kitchen counter and taking a swig of beer.

Mulder popped the top on his beer and took a long swig himself. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand: "I don't intend to do anything wrong ever again."

Skinner glared at him: "Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it," Skinner smirked, downing the rest of his beer and throwing the can in the trash.

Mulder followed suit, ending with an enormously loud burp. Skinner looked at him and folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Mulder thought for a moment: "Oh, excuse me," he said, chuckling.

"I think it's extremely rude of you to belch like that and not say ‘excuse me’." Skinner continued to glare at him.

"I said ‘excuse me’. What more do you want? Besides, it's just us."

"So, you don't think you need to respect me?"

Mulder was getting the feeling Skinner was trying to start something: "Walter, what? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you by not saying excuse me. You know I respect you," Mulder said, moving over to caress his lover's smooth scalp.

When Mulder got close enough, Skinner smacked him hard on the ass. Mulder jumped back, grabbing his stinging butt.

"Ow, Walter! I said I was sorry! You didn't have to hit me!" Mulder exclaimed, rubbing his still tender behind.

"That's just a reminder of what's gonna' happen when you forget to do the right thing," Skinner said, leaning up from the counter and walking out the kitchen.

Mulder followed him out, still rubbing his butt: "This is not good. It's not good at all!"

"What are you talking about?" Skinner asked, as he began to climb the upstairs to their bedroom.

Mulder was right behind him: "You're turning into a sadist or something. You can't wait for the chance to spank me again, can you?"

Skinner stopped in front of the bathroom door and turned to his lover: "Fox, I wouldn't say that. I would rather not have to spank you ever again, but it'll be up to you." Skinner then padded into the bathroom. From inside he said, "I'm gonna' take a shower, ya' wanna' join me?"

Mulder stood in the doorway, pouting.

"Stop pouting and get your ass in here."

Mulder glanced into the bathroom and saw that Skinner wasn't even looking at him: "How did you know I was pouting?"

Skinner answered from inside: "Because I know you. I also know it's only a matter of time before you screw up again and I'll have you bent over something."

"I knew it! You can't wait to get at my ass again!" Mulder exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

Skinner appeared in the doorway. He watched Mulder for a while: "You're right," he said.

Mulder's eyes widened and he swallowed hard: "I am?"

"Yes, you are. I can't wait to get at your ass again. C'mere," Skinner growled, moving towards his now very nervous lover.

Mulder began to back away. A sudden approaching wall was the only thing that stopped him: "Walter, you can't mean it! I didn't do anything to deserve another spanking!"

"Who said anything about another spanking? I'm talking about getting at that ass." 

Skinner lunged at his lover, spinning him around, causing him to fall against the wall. He sank to his knees and pushed his face into Mulder’s butt crack, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs. Mulder placed his hands on the wall, resting his forehead against it. He spread his legs wide and stuck out his butt, as Skinner began to give him the rimming of his life. He felt Skinner's wet, hot tongue probing deep inside him, then he pulled it out to slide it up and down along the crevice. 

Mulder was writhing against the wall, moaning, "Ah, Walter...mmm, that feels so good!"

Skinner licked the underside of his lover's balls and felt the man shiver. He stopped and tilted his head up: "I've got your ass right where I want it. You've got a problem with that?" he asked, giving it a slap.

"No, no problem," Mulder gasped. "You can get at my ass like this anytime you want to."

"Good, now where was I?" Skinner resumed eating out Mulder's ass, to the pleasurable sounds from the man above him.

Both men seemed to have had a special day off after all-- a very special day off.

The End


End file.
